Moving On
by Mrs.FludderBottoms
Summary: Amy isn't sure she can move on from the past, but when a tragedy occurs, it might be too late... Rated T just to be safe  Spoiler for those who haven't seen season 4
1. Chapter 1

Amy's grey-blue eyes fluttered open, heavy with sleep. She stretched and quickly pulled the covers up to her nose, shielding herself from the frosty January air that had invaded her room over night. She shivered at the thought of having to leave her warm haven and venture out into the nippy air to begin her day.

She heard a distant muffled cry that startled her at first, but she then remembered baby Holly, only a day old. She was born just the day before, with the help of herself and Ty.

Ty. Amy's heart lurched. Pain stabbed at her. Only a few short months ago they had been happy, perfect. But then Blair happened, and Chase. But those two had only helped things along. She and Ty had brought this on themselves. She bit her lip in attempt to hold back the tears which, at any moment, could overflow.

She thought she was over this, but the thought of Ty having any feelings for another girl sent another dagger through her heart. She had loved Ty then, but had Ty loved her then? The possibility of no hurt. She and Ty were trying to move on now, but something wasn't right.

What was it? Doubt. Did she love him now? Not knowing hurt most of all. A single tear ran down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
>Ty rolled over onto his stomach and groaned as his alarm clock screamed at him to get moving. He rolled back over and hit snooze. Lying sprawled on his back he studied the boards that lined the ceiling.<p>

He had another exam this morning and then he promised to help Amy with Clyde and Bonnie. He smiled thinking of Amy. Just yesterday she had reached for his hand after Holly was born. They were getting better, closer. He could feel it.

His snooze went off again, startling him. He grumbled swinging his legs over the side of his bed and pulling on a clean shirt. He grabbed his back pack of a chair and ran down the loft stairs.

He paused before leaving the barn and decided to check on Harley.

"Hey boy" he whispered to him. Harley nickered and nudged his pockets, expecting treats.

"Sorry, not this time" he laughed, "Tell you what though, I'll take you on a trail ride later."

He gave Harley one last pat before turning around and ran directly into Amy.

"Hey, trying to scare me or something" he teased

Amy didn't respond and avoiding making eye contact she said "I need to, uh, feed the horses" and quickly turned away.

Ty could tell hers eyes were swollen. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine"

He didn't believe her. He bit his lip, he was going to be really late if he didn't leave now. He would have to talk to her later. He jogged out to his truck, hopped in, and drove off.

Amy stood against the wall in the feed room until she heard him drive off. She let herself slide to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest and let the tears run freely.

"Why am I crying?" she asked herself. She didn't know. She felt so confused and alone. Why wouldn't go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Ty turned the long twisty road to Heartland. The rain was coming down hard and he had his windshield wipers on high. He squinted through the rain, trying to make out the shape of the road. Finally, he passed the gate and could make out the shape of the house and barn.<p>

Suddenly, a wind gust blew a branch into the side of his truck with a loud thunk.

"So much for a trail ride" he mumbled under his breath.

A faint glow came from under the barn door, telling him someone was in there, probably Amy. He smiled, the remembered the way she had acted this morning. He needed to find out what was going on.

He put the truck in park and ducked out into the storm and made a run for the barn. He pulled back the wooden for just far enough for him to squeeze in and shut it behind him. The barn was warm and dry compared to out there. The sounds of shuffling hay and snorts were comforting. But were was Amy?

The light to the feed room was on and there she was, bent over her herbs and remedy's hard at work. She hadn't heard him come in. A devilish grin flashed across his face as he snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder.

"Well, that looks exciting"

Amy stiffened and pulled away from him. She kept her head cast down and turned away, thinking.  
>"Something is definitely wrong." Ty thought. "Hey, what's up? You've been acting weird today" he asked.<p>

She turned to him with a mixture of anger and fear in her eyes.  
>"How can you just act like nothing happened, like we're perfectly fine?" she shot at him. She gave up hope of not crying as the tears ran down her face.<p>

Ty was angry and confused. "What? I thought you said you trusted me!"

"You told me I needed to trust you, Ty. That doesn't mean I do." She instantly wanted to take that back.

Ty's grey eyes reflected the hurt he felt. His silence hurt more than any words he could have said.

Amy couldn't look him in the eye. It hurt too much, so she looked down at her feet.

A distant sound broke the silence.


	4. Chapter 3 12

Chapter 3.5  
>The sound was distant, but grew louder and louder. It sounded like a giant stampede. Amy and Ty both glanced at the door. Ty walked slowly to it and pulled it back and stared into the darkness. He squinted thorough the rain and intense wind, but saw nothing. Suddenly, a stab of lightning light up the sky for only an instant. Ty's face turned white.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>The sound was louder than ever and it sounded now more like a giant train. Ty spun around not even bothering to close the door. Amy had never seen him so panicked.<p>

"Ty, what's going on? What's that sound?" she demanded

He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her to into the feed room "Not now Amy, go!"

An extreme burst of wind sent two of the boards from the wall slamming to the back of the barn. Amy's legs threatened to fold under her, knowing now what it was. She regained her balance and spun around to face the line of stalls. The horses began to panick, kicking in terror.

"The horses!" Amy cried and ran towards the stalls.

Ty grabbed her arm "We have to take cover. Now."

The ground began to shake and the sound of shattering glass filled the air.

Amy hesitated looking a Spartans stall. The whites off his eyes were showing and he was weaving back and forth, trying to excape his fate.

The roar had become so loud her ears were ringing. Ty grabbed her, not taking no as an answer this time and shoving her in front of him towards the feed room. The horses were screaming in terror and everything started crashing down around them. It was right above them.

Amy froze as right next to her a huge chunk of the concrete wall began to topple down on them. She felt Ty push her hard from behind and she landed in a corner.

"Ty!" she screamed, but her voice was lost in the screatching of the wind. Something struck her in the side of the head and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

Gentle rain drops fell on her face and the breeze blew her damp hair over her face. Amy stretched and looked up into the rain, brushing her hair out of her face. Suddenly, she was very confused.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself.

It all came flooding back, the storm, the tornado, the fight. She sat up, but a wave of throbbing pain in her head sent her back down. As she laid there waiting for the pain to subside she stared up into the dark sky.

"Wait a minute," she thought "I can see the sky."

It all added up. The roof had been torn off, and so had Ty's loft.

Ty! Amy sat up quickly, ignoring the pain this time. Where was he? Amy began to panic. All around her destruction loomed, but no Ty.

"Ty!" Amy screamed in panic, but there was no answer.

Burning tears mixed with the rain, as she expected the worst. She staggered to her feet and leaned against what was left of a wall to wait for the room to stop spinning. When she finally felt stable she staggered through ruins, looking for Ty.

Amy gasped. He was right where he had pushed her away from the falling wall, but he didn't get out of the way in time.

The huge slab of concrete had crushed him from the waist down and a pool of blood had formed around his head. Amy ran to his side and sunk to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. She sat cross legged and slid his head into her lap.

"Ty? Ty, please get up. Please…" Amy begged through her tears, but there was no answer.

She ran her fingers through his hair, not having the heart to check for a pulse. But soon, she had to know. She slid her finger down to his neck and waited. Nothing.

She moved her finger a little farther down his neck and waited, trembling. She felt a slow, weak pulse.

Fresh tears sprung from her eyes, this time from relief. She leaned down and laid her head on his and took in his scent.

"Thank you. Thank you." She whispered to no one particular.

His thin white tee-shirt was soaked from rain and tears. Amy realized he must be freezing. She was about to get up to get a horse blanket when we she heard him groan. He began to move and Amy stroked his face as she waited for him to regain consciousness.

His eyes opened weakly. He groaned again and tried to say something.

"Shh, shh" Amy soothed.

He clenched his teeth in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt Amy to see him this way.

"I'm going to go get help, okay?" She said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Amy.." he moaned, but then was silent.

She had to get help now.

She shrugged off her jacket and slid it under his head as she stood up. She started to run towards the house, but slowed as she passed the stalls. Only one or two horses were standing, and none of them were Spartan.

She remembered Ty and continued running to the house hoping it wasn't already too late.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>The wooden stairs creaked as she ran up to the house, which, amazingly, seemed untouched. She flung open the screen door and hurried inside. She paused to listen for voices, or any hint to where everyone was. Her head was throbbing and her vision was starting to blur.<p>

"Grandpa!" she yelled, but her voice echoed through a seemingly empty house. "They're probably in the basement" she thought to herself.

She hurried to the basement door and opened it slowly and staired down the dark steps.

"Hello?"

"Amy! Is that you?" It sounded like Lou and the voice was followed by footsteps running up the steps.  
>"Oh Amy, thank god. We didn't know if…" Soon everyone else emerged out of the darkness.<p>

"It's Ty. He's been crushed. We need to call for help"

"Lou, call the fire department. Amy, show me where he is."

Amy dashed out the door to the barn, not waiting for Jack to catch up, help was on the way, and Ty would be okay. He had to be okay.

The wind and rain was still screaming, but she didn't feel it. She ran through the barn to where he was.

"Ty? Ty? Ty, can you hear me?" She knelt at his side and shook him lightly.

"Amy? Is that you? Where am I? What's going on" He sounded scared. Amy had never heard him like this, it scared her.

"You were in… and accident. You'll be alright, helps on the way. Do you hurt?"

"My head, it throbs"

"Anything else? What about your legs?"

"No"

"No? But Ty, they… Not at all?"

"I can't feel them at all"

That hit Amy. Hard. She tried not to think about what that meant. She looked back at Ty and saw his eyes were closed and he was shaking. She also noticed her jacket under his head was completely stained with his blood. She got up and rummaged through the ruble. Almost everything was broken or in some way destroyed.

She came back with a horse blanket and an old sweatshirt of hers she had forgotten about. She laid the blanket over him and attempted to change out the blood stained jacket. When she lifted his head he winced and squeezed his eyes shut. She quickly slide her sweatshirt under his head and let him lay it gently down. Then she sat down next to him in silence.

"There's something wrong with my legs, isn't there?"

He had taken here by surprise. She didn't know who to answer. "I don't know." It was the truth.

"Amy? They're here". Jacks voice echoed through the shell of what use to be their barn.

"Okay."

Jack followed her voice and spotted Ty, not taking his eyes off him as he talked "Go tell them were to go." His voice became a whisper "My God…"

She dashed out to the giant red truck, followed by an ambulance. She directed them to were Ty was and stood back, not sure what to do. After a while, one of the female officers came up to her.

"Miss Flemming? Can you try to relax him as we begin? It's my understanding you are the one he's closest with?"

That was the question that she had been trying to answer for so long. She finally nodded and obeyed. She sat down cross legged as before and pulled his head into her lap.

"Hey, Ty? You're going to be all right. We'll get through this." Her voice was high pitched and squeaky. Ty just nodded.

"Relax him" The firefighter's voice echoed in her head. Her mind drew a blank.

"What would I do if he was a horse?" she asked herself.

She began to make small circles on his neck with her fingers, like when she would do T-touch. She worked slowly down his neck to his shirt. She slid her hand under his shirt and began the circular motion on his shoulders. His muscles began to relax.

The female fire fighter spoke again. "Miss Flemming, you might want to turn your head, we don't know what to expect."

Amy turned her head slightly to block her view. Suddenly, Ty cried out in pain.

"My legs…" he moaned through his teeth.

His fists clenched and he fought back tears of pain. Amy reached for his hand but he pulled away. Last time she held his hand, it had been a lie. Amy held back her tears and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's okay to cry, Ty, it's okay. Listen to myself, I'm such a hypocrite."

"Miss Flemming, the object has been removed."

Amy nodded and looked over as a stretcher was being brought in.

"We're going to need you to leave now."

She nodded again, too weak to argue. As she was leaving the barn, she saw Jack and ran into his arms.

"Grandpa…"

"You go up the house and go to bed. Lou will take care of you. Scott's on his way and I'll help him with the horses."

The horses. Amy had completely forgotten.

"But…"

"No buts, go."

She gave in and weakly walked back to the house, wanting to escape this day.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>Something about the doctor made Amy nervous, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She sat in the waiting room alone, something about the whole place made her uneasy.<p>

It was cold, dark and windy. Windy? She couldn't think straight.

Just then the weird doctor walked in with a hideous smile across his face.

"Where's Ty? Is he all right?" Amy asked in a panic.

The doctor threw back his ugly head and let out a sinister laugh. "Let's just say your little Ty won't be waking up any time soon."

Amy screamed. "TY! NO! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!"

Amy sat up quickly, breathing heavily as her eyes darted around her familiar room. A dream, it was just a dream. How much of it?

Amy swung her feet over the side of her bed and tip toed barefoot across the cool floor to her window. The curtain blocked her view. Hope gnawed at her heart, did she dare hope?  
>She pulled back the curtain and her heart dropped. The barn was just as twisted and devastating as the night before.<p>

Rays of sunlight peaked over the mountains and cast rays of new hope through all the devastation.

"Maybe this will all be okay" she thought to herself.

There was no use in going back to bed, so she tiptoed down the hall to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Jack and Lou already up sitting at the table with two cups of coffee. Amy could tell they didn't get much sleep, maybe none at all.

"Hey" Amy said, far from cheerfully.

"Amy" Lou said "Sit down, we have some things to tell you you should probably know."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
>Amy sat down shakily, trying to block out all the possibilities of what Lou was about to say.<p>

"It's the horses"

Amy didn't know if she should be relieved or panicked.

"Three horses were already dead and two more had to be put down when Scott got here."

"Spartan, what about Spartan?"

Lou glanced over at Jack before continuing "One of Spartan's legs are fractured, but Scott thinks he can save him. But even if he can, he probably won't be able to be ridden anymore, it would put too much strain on his leg. The rest of the horses, Copper, Harley, Clyde, and Moe, the new horse, have been moved to Fairfield for now, most of them only had minor injuries."

Amy nodded solemnly. "Any news with Ty?"

Lou shock her head. "They said they would call if they had any news."

"Grandpa, will you drive me to the hospital?"

"Amy, it's only six in the morning. I'll drive you up there around noon. Caleb should be here soon to help me start to clean up this mess." Jack stood up, grabbed his head and headed outside.

"Amy, let me get you something to eat…"

She cut Lou off "I'm not hungry."

"Well, then why don't you back to be..."

"I'm not tired." Amy said bluntly.

Lou was getting annoyed. "Well, then Amy, just sit here and play feel sorry for Amy, because I really don't care! I have things I need to do, and arguing with you isn't one of them!"

Lou stood up and disappeared into her room.  
>Amy sighed, if no one was going to drive her to see Ty, she would go herself. She took a quick shower and threw on a pair of clothes before heading out the door. As she was climbing into the truck, she realized she should probably tell someone where she was going, but decided against it. No one seemed to care anyway.<p>

Amy circled the parking lot for the third time, without any luck of finding a parking spot. Finally, she found a space and pulled in. As she walked in to the hospital she couldn't help but look over her shoulder for the crazy doctor from her dream.

The lady at the front desk gave her a wide smile. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Tyler Borden."

The lady typed something into her computer. "Mr. Borden has a guest right now, but you can go see him any way. He's in room B16."

Amy nodded and headed in the direction of Ty's room.

"I wonder who came to see Ty." Amy wondered to herself as she knocked on the door of room B16


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

No answer.

Amy slowly opened the door and took in the scene. A feeling of, emptiness, came over her.

Blair.

She was sitting on the edge of Ty's bed with a hint of a smirk on her face. How had she not heard Amy nock? Blair leaned over Ty and ran her fingers through his hair before leaning down to kiss his sleeping face.

Amy's vision blurred, the room began to spin and her legs threatened to give out. She had to grip the frame of the door to keep from falling.

Blair sat up and pretended to see Amy for the first time.

"Oh, Amy! I didn't see you there!" Blair didn't bother to hide her lie well and it took all of Amy's strength to keep a somewhat straight face. "I was going to stay until Ty woke up, but I decided to go shopping, so could you tell him those flowers are from me, I forgot to get a card."

She flashed her sickly sweet smile and left the room. Amy was left in utter silence, she didn't know what to feel or where to go.

She dropped down into a empty chair next to her and let her mind wander as she stared blankly at the wall. Never had she felt so asleep while being awake. All her thoughts were wrapped in a dreamy haze.

Time didn't seem to exist until she heard Ty moaning , waking up. Amy hurried to get up and tried to leave before Ty realized who she was, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Amy? Is that you."

"Um, Yeah" Amy said trying to avoid her voice breaking.

"You plan on going some were?" She could hear the smile in his voice without looking at him.

"I, uh, am going to get lunch in the cafeteria." She slipped out before Ty could get another word in. She walked briskly down the sterile hallway, into the lobby, and out the main entrance.

She found an empty bench under a shady tree and let her mind wander once again.

Amy bit her lip. She couldn't go home, not with things on this note. She wouldn't be able to cope. She took a deep breath and stood up. It had been a long time since she had see Blair in with Ty, maybe five hours? She walked as calmly into the hospital towards room B16 when a doctor stopped her.

"You're Mr. Borden's friend, yes?"

Amy nodded.

"Do you mind stepping into my office? There's something you must know ."


	11. Chapter 10

***************************************************************  
>Chapter 10<br>Amy fallowed the doctor into his office and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. How much more bad news could she possibly take? The doctor eased down into his chair with a white envelope in hand. He opened it and took out a stack of paper work and x-rays.

"Over the past few hours, Mr. Borden has had a series of tests. As we suspected, both legs are broken in many places, but that isn't our area of concern. We also x-rayed his brain, considering that seemed to be the other main area of impact." He paused and glanced up at Amy and motioned towards one of the x-rays. "What we found was a mildly serious concussion, and bleeding on the brain. If not treated, it will most likely result in fatality."

"Then treat it!" Amy said horrified by the news.

"Well, it isn't that easy. Because of the area of the brain affected, the surgery required hasn't been known to be very successful. If he under goes the surgery, we give him about a 30% chance of living, but if he doesn't, the temporary solution we gave him right now will only allow him to live about a month."

He looked up sympathetically at Amy as she took this all in.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "We need to try."

She eased back into the room. Ty was asleep again. She sat down in a chair next to his bed and pressed her fingers to her forehead. Everything was in a fog and this headache didn't help.

"Amy?"

She jumped at the sound at Ty's voice and shot him a weak smile.

"Are you going to stick around this time, or is the "cafeteria" calling you?"

"I…uh..."

Ty gave a gentle laugh. "Thanks for the flowers. They're not very manly though."

"They're not from me."

"Then who sent them, jack?" Ty said sarcaticly.

"Blair."

"Blair?"

"Yeah, she decided to give a little "visit", but she did a lot  
>more then visiting."<p>

It didn't take a genius for Ty to see she was hurting. "Amy, you have to believe me, I was asleep. I didn't know she was here." His voice was begging, trying to make her believe him.

Amy turned away she he wouldn't see the panic and fear in her eyes.

"Amy, please. Can you please trust me?" he whispered.

"I don't know if I can anymore."

The long silence afterwards was too painful for her so she got up to leave.

"What else? What else is bothering you?"

She froze. How did he know? "Nothing", then she slipped out the door


	12. Chapter 11

Amy sat alone in the darkness. Her curtains blocked out any light and her closed door secluded her from the rest of the world. Days had gone by since she had talked to anyone. Lou left food outside her door and she only left to go to the bathroom. She told herself she had to go see Ty before it was too late, but the more time that went by, the harder it was. Everything was quite. Where was everyone? No one seemed to be home. This was the perfect chance to slip out without getting bombarded with questions and pity. She unlocked the door and slowly slipped out. She was right, no one was around. She walked through the kitchen, pulled on her boots, and crept out, careful not to let the door slam.

Amy sat shaking behind the wheel of Jack's truck, parked at the hospital parking lot. She couldn't turn back now, she had come so far. She ran her fingers through her hair and worked up the nerve to upon the door. She stepped out and strode purposely towards the entrance of the hospital.

She signed in at the front desk and headed down the long hallway. The air smelled sanitary and doctors hurried past her, towards their next patient.

Room B16 emerged in front of her, the handle of the door was cold and foreign in her hand. She took a big breath and slowly opened the door.

The room was dark, with the lights dim and the curtains closed. Ty seemed to be asleep. She crept quietly through the darkness and sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"Hey," whispered a voice making Amy jump.

Ty chuckled. "Jumpy much?"

Amy couldn't help giving him a small smile. A long period of silence drifted between them. Amy's emotions were going insane inside her.

"Ty, do you know…" she said, unsuccessfully trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"The surgery?" he barely whispered.

Tears blurred Amy's eyes and she bit down hard on her lip trying to stay strong, but it was too much. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Ty sat up the best he could and eased her onto the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Shhhh…" he whispered in her ear and rocked her slowly back and forth. He felt her slowly start to relax. After a long while and buried her face deeper into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Ty."

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for me,"

Ty cut her off. "No, Amy, don't blame yourself for this."

Amy pulled back a bit so she could look at him. "But I hesitated. I was so selfish. I was so concerned about the horses while we should have been taking cover."

"Amy, look at me." She glanced up into his deep, grey eyes. "There is no way you could have controlled that storm. PLEASE don't blame yourself, okay?"

Amy nodded and laid her head against his chest.

"Amy, I think we need to talk about this whole situation just in case…."

"I'll go first," Amy said. She looked up at Ty for a moment before continuing. "I never wanted this to happen. It hurt so much when you were gone, and when came back, I thought it would get better, but it hurt just as much. I wanted to be over Blair, I tried so hard, but I couldn't. The thought of her with you haunted me and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Hey," Ty said squeezing her shoulder, "I shouldn't have pushed you so much to forgive and forget when I knew you were still hurting. Okay? The biggest mistake I ever made was keeping the Blair issue from you."

"I should have never have gotten involved with Chase either. I saw how much he hurt you, but I let him hang around anyway. I never loved him like you, Ty. I didn't."

Ty smile, his heart was bursting with love for her.  
>"Amy, if this surgery doesn't go….good, I want you to find someone for yourself, okay?"<p>

"No."

"Amy, I can't let you be alone because of me. Please find someone to be happy with."

"No, I could never do that. My heart only belongs to you, even if, lately, it seemed otherwise, but Ty," Amy paused for a second, "Ty, I love you so much, too much to ever let you go."

She looked up into his eyes as a few stray tears slid down his face. She smiled weakly and brushed them away with her finger. He leaned slowly down towards her and his head began to tilt. Amy closed her eyes and when his soft lips touched hers, every worry she had melted away. When they pulled back ty rested his forehead on hers with a chunk of his brown bangs falling down in his eyes.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

Amy smiled "When you go to heaven, you better be waiting there for me."

"I won't find anyone else if you won't."

Amy leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Deal."  
>****************************************************************<p> 


End file.
